Elle
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Oneshot: Un garçon est fou amoureux d'une jeune fille, il déclare sa flamme à son hibou...


Salut à tous mes futurs lecteurs (enfin j'espère)

J'espère que ça vous plaira…

Résumé : Un jeune homme et fou amoureux d'une jeune fille, il déclare sa flamme à son hibou, mais…

Elle! Elle!

Pourquoi Elle? Mais pourquoi Elle?

Des milliards de filles sont sur cette terre, des millions sont des sorcières, des centaines sont à Poudlard, et des dizaines sont des Gryffondors.

Mais non. Non.

Il a fallut que ce soit Elle. Elle. Encore Elle.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Suis-je maudit? Damné? Aurais-je fais quelque chose dans une vie antérieure pour qu'on me le fasse payer maintenant? Ou même dans mon passé? Mon dieu pourquoi me faire ça? Pour quoi me punir ainsi ?

Elle qui ne s'est pas contentée de me hanter, jusqu'à la plus petite partie de mon corps, de mon esprit, de mon âme. Il a fallut que je tombe éperdument amoureux de cette fille. Cette fille en particulier. La seule fille qui crie au et fort qu'Elle me déteste.

Cette fille. Cette magnifique fille. Cette magnifique garce qui a conquit mon cœur par je ne sais quelle potion, charme, malédiction, et le pire sans qu'Elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais qui le déchire, poignarde, arrache, transperce à chaque fois qu'Elle me critique et qu'Elle me lance ses regards assassins. Ceux qu'Elle me réserve.

Elle! Cette fleur! Cette fleur du mal! Cette merveilleuse fleur du mal pour tout ce qu'elle me fait endurer! Elle! Mais pourquoi Elle? Encore Elle. Toujours Elle! Cette sirène à la voix irréelle! Elle! Elle que j'aime de tout mon cœur à l'en haïre. L'haïre de m'avoir volé mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme tout entière.

Elle. Elle. Une diablesse dans un corps d'ange! Ou un ange dans le corps d'une diablesse! Envoyée pour tout me voler! Me tuer à petit feu. Me torturer. Descendue du ciel! Montée des enfers! Une merveilleuse diablesse! Un ange horrible! Une magnifique diablesse! Un ange monstrueux! Je ne sais pas!

Avec cette beauté si envoûtante, si attirante. Elle. Elle qui m'arrache l'âme! Vole mon esprit! Meurtrie mon corps! Poignarde mon cœur! Je pourrai donner ma vie pour Elle! Mais Elle ne semble ni me croire, ni le voir, encore moins s'en apercevoir. Je pourrai vendre mon âme au diable pour Elle. Ou la donner en offrande à un dieu. Vendre tout ce que je possède pour qu'Elle m'adresse ne serais-ce qu'un regard doux. Un sourire. Déplacer les montagnes pour qu'Elle me parle. Retourner ciel et terre pour que je puisse la toucher! Même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois! Je tuerai pour qu'Elle m'embrasse, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Mais pourquoi ne veut-Elle pas de moi? Moi qui m'offre à Elle! Moi qui l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'aie vu. Moi qui me souviens de son gage de reconnaissance et qui espère que demain elle recommencera. Moi qui l'aime à en mourir! Elle me torture! Je suis un jouet dans ses diaboliques mains de fée. Une flamme qui alimente le feu de sa colère dans ses yeux. Ses yeux. Jamais de ma vie, je n'en ai vu, n'en vois et n'en verrai d'aussi beau. Ils sont uniques! Ils semblent trop innocents pour l'être. Elle! Toujours Elle. Encore Elle. Je ne vis que pour Elle. Je suis fou amoureux d'Elle. Pour toujours! Et pour toute l'éternité. Elle!

Le jeune homme aux pensées aussi tourmentées, était assit prés du lac dans la neige, les bras entourant ses genoux, la tête reposant sur ceux-ci, à coté de lui son hibou, noir à tâches blanches. Ce dernier se nommait Hermès. Il regardait le soleil se coucher sur le lac gelé de Poudlard, espérant que ce magnifique spectacle hivernal, lui fasse oublier, ce pourquoi il est tourmenté depuis si longtemps. Sans y parvenir.

Le jeune homme était un peu plus grand que la moyenne, et très beau, personne ne pourrait contredire cette affirmation ou confirmation; encore moins les filles de Poudlard: la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il avait des cheveux ni trop longs ni trop courts, ni trop fins ni trop épais, en deux mots: presque parfait. Ils étaient noirs de jais, cependant ils étaient plus qu'impossible à démêler ou même à coiffer, et qu'il décoiffait encore plus quand il La voyait, espérant attiré le regard de La jeune fille de ses rêves. Cette coiffure qui lui donnait un style tout à fait particulier et unique. Quelques mèches tombaient sur un regard, noisette, qui habituellement était si vivant, malicieux, était ici empli d'une profonde tristesse, souffrance, et où des larmes étaient à deux doigts de s'échapper, pour laisser place à son chagrin. Un chagrin qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer depuis si longtemps. Pourtant ce regard était rêveur, il laissait ses idées vagabonder. Ses fines lèvres étaient crispées. Alors que jusqu'à présent elles n'avaient laissé apparaître que des sourires charmeurs pour Cette fille, où un filet de dents blanches apparaissaient. Il avait une musculature développée, due à ses entraînements de quidditch entant qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dont il était le capitaine, et qui lui faisait avoir un corps parfait. James Potter avait tout pour lui, il était beau, très populaire au prés des filles de Poudlard. Élève de septième année à Poudlard: l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait de très bonnes notes et il était très doué en magie, ce qui faisait de lui un des élèves les plus brillants de tout Poudlard et très puissant. Le nom de sa famille était connue dans le monde entier, il était riche, il faisait parti des maraudeurs. Il avait deux meilleurs amis, Sirius Black le beau ténébreux et Rémus Lupin le mystérieux. Il avait donc tout pour lui. Sauf La fille. LA fille qui lui plaisait depuis si longtemps. Et cela l'agaçait, lui qui avait toujours eut tout ce qu'il voulait, surtout les filles, sauf Elle. Sauf La fille qu'il avait toujours aimé. Depuis une année. Une année, il n'était plus sorti avec aucune fille de l'école. Plus une fille n'était devenue la petite amie de James Potter. Toutes les filles se disaient que la prochaine serait une vraie chanceuse. Mais James lui souhaitait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et de toute sa force que ce soit Elle.

« Tu vois Hermès! Je l'aime! Je pourrai tout faire pour elle. Tout! Mais elle…eh bien elle, elle ne m'aime pas et me déteste. »

Il jeta un regard au hibou qui le regardait.

« C'est étrange! J'aurais très bien pu dire ça à Rémus ou à Sirius. Mais je sais que Sirius n'arriverait pas à garder le secret, même si je le considère comme un frère, il a la langue bien trop pendue. Et en plus quand il aurait sut tout ça, il aurait mijoté un plan pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Ou au contraire qui m'aurait dit de trouver une autre fille. Une autre fille t'imagine ça toi ? Moi non, c'est elle que j'aimais, que j'aime et que j'aimerai à tout jamais. Rémus, eh bien lui il a son problème, je ne vais pas le déranger avec ça, même si je sais qu'il me dira que je ne le dérangerai jamais ! Et toi ! Toi je sais que tu vas garder le secret. Et même si tu ne me réponds pas je sais que tu me comprends, et ça me fait du bien d'en parler…de t'en parler. »

James rit, un rire faux, ce qui montrait que le cœur n'y était pas. Le hibou regardait toujours son maître dans les yeux comme pour sonder le regard triste de son propriétaire.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre en temps réel je crois que te parler m'aurait fait rire moi, mes amis et les autres, et que ça m'aurait fait devenir la risée de Poudlard surtout des Serpentards…mais je m'en contre fou. Si ça pouvait la faire venir à moi alors t'en mieux. »

Le hibou pour toute réponse lui mordilla affectueusement le poignet. James fit une pose réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas s'éterniser.

« Tu sais…J'y pense tout le temps. Elle me fait vivre. C'est mon oxygène, mes poumons, mon cœur, ma magie. Tout. Si elle pouvait lire mes pensées je crois qu'elle en serait convaincue. Tu sais le nombre de fois ou je suis sous ma cape d'invisibilité, j'en profite, je passe à coté d'elle. Dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour se remémorer. Tout prés d'elle. Je ferme les yeux…Je prend une grande inspiration pour sentir son parfum…aux fruits des bois…elle sent si bon…j'en profite pour la regarder. Ses yeux…Elle a cette lueur…unique…tu sais je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder comme ça. Elle est si belle. C'est envoûtant…ensorcelant…je comprend pour quelles raisons elle est une sorcière qui plus est très douée. Elle m'a ensorcelé dés le premier regard, dés la première seconde que je l'ai vu. Je me suis dit que c'était un ange. Un ange tombait du ciel. J'espérai qu'un jour elle soit mon ange, mais plus les jours passent plus je me dis que c'est un rêve une chimère qui ne se réalisera jamais. »

James reporta son regard au lac.

« Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était perdue, dans la gare et cherchait la voie 9 ¾. Elle était déjà très belle. Trop. Ses boucles, ses yeux, tout. Elle entrait dans un monde complètement inconnue pour elle, pourtant elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts tout le contenu de tous les livres que l'on devait étudier au long de l'année, ainsi que d'autres. Je suis arrivé, je lui ai parlé, me suis présenté et je l'ai aidé, pour me remercier elle m'a donné un baiser…C'est là que je suis tombé amoureux. Le seul baiser que j'ai reçut d'elle. Ma joue s'en souvient encore. Mon cœur aussi. Combien de nuit j'en ai rêvé ? Combien je n'en sais rien mais beaucoup c'est sûr ! Tu l'aurais vu. Elle avait déjà une assurance et pourtant cette timidité. Ce sourire qu'elle a encore. Cette chaleur qui lui permet d'avoir la confiance de tout le monde. Cette gentillesse et cette justesse qui lui permet d'aider tout ceux qui en on besoin. Cette loyauté et cette rigueur pour le règlement. Elle a le cœur sur la main, et un cœur d'or tout comme la voix. On dit toujours que c'est la première impression qui compte…Je crois que je l'a connais mieux que moi même…je connais tout d'elle. Et pourtant je ne la comprend pas. C'est bizarre je sais ! »

Il marqua une nouvelle pose, pour pouvoir remettre ses idées en place mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

« Je l'aime tant, je lui ais si souvent dit et à chaque fois…à chaque fois elle me hurlait dessus et plusieurs fois je me suis pris une gifle. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens un sentiment aussi fort. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'une fille arrive à me mettre dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour qu'elle me dise tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ? C'est la plus belle, magnifique, merveilleuse. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux; son corps, tout est parfait chez elle. Son intelligence. Sa bonté. Son assurance. Même ses défauts sont parfaits. Je peux te dire que j'envie Rémus. Il a sa confiance, il parle avec elle, rit avec. Et elle, elle l'apprécie et elle connaît même son secret, je ne doute pas qu'elle sache aussi le notre. »

Il s'allongea dans la neige, celle-ci s'infiltrait dans ses habits mais il s'en fichait, ses bras reposaient sur son torse. Rien ne comptait à ce moment. Rien. Sauf peut-être elle. Il fermait les yeux, imaginant la jeune fille.

« Quand elle lit. J'adore quand lit. Je m'arrange tout le temps pour pouvoir la voir sans qu'elle ne me voit. Combien de fois Sirius et Rémus m'ont fait revenir sur terre ? Combien de fois Sirius m'a ridiculisé en pleine salle commune pour que je les écoute ? Mai j'y peux rien. Quand elle lit, elle a ce geste si élégant de remettre ses mèches derrière son oreille, un geste qui est pourtant habituel. Le plus drôle c'est qu'à chaque fois les mèches reviennent barrer son doux visage. Elle ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entour, comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle. Comme pour moi quand je la regarde. Elle pourrait faire partit des merveilles du monde. Mais ça serait ma merveille et la première…non la seule…Quand elle a un devoir qui l'absorbe elle se mord la lèvre si sensuellement ou alors c'est quand elle est gênée. Il y a aussi quand elle cherche, attend ou réfléchi, elle a cette manie de passer sa plume sur ses lèvres. Le nombre de fois ou j'aurai voulu être cette plume, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses douces lèvres. Quand elle rit, son rire, c'est une douce mélodie. Une fois j'étais sous ma cape, je l'ais entendu chanter dans une classe vide, elle a une voix, qui peut changer nos peines en joie, qui transporte. Je ne l'ai plus jamais réentendu, pourtant j'aurai tant voulu. Tout est parfait chez elle. Tu commences à le savoir. »

Il se releva, repliant ses genoux pour les entourer de ses bras et reposant sa tête, tourna la tête vers le hibou qui continuait de le regarder. Il regarda une dernière fois le lac sans rien dire, faisant une pose. Mais il se coucha une nouvelle fois pour regarder les nuages, le corps en forme de croix.

« Je l'aime, mais elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec moi et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. »

Une larme qu'il ne put ravaler, s'échappa, elle parcourut son visage pour tomber dans la neige. Il souffla essuya ses joues et ses yeux rougies.

« Une fois, je me suis dis que pour lui plaire, il fallait que je lui montre que j'ai un grand intérêt pour elle, alors je suis allé acheter un livre de poème moldu. J'en ai lu un, je me suis retrouvé plus ou moins dedans. »

Il souffla, chercha au fond de sa mémoire le poème, vérifia qu'il se souvenait de tout et commença à le réciter:

« Je suis le ténébreux, - le veuf, - l'inconsolé,

Le prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie:

Ma seule _étoile_ est morte, -et mon luth constellé

Porte le _Soleil noir_ de la _Mélancolie_.

Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'as consolé,

Rends moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,

La _fleur_ qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé,

Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie.

Suis-je Amour ou Phébus ?… Lusignan ou Biron ?

Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la reine;

J'ai rêvé dans la grotte où nage la sirène…

Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :

Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée

Les soupirs de la sainte et les cris de la fée. »

Il savoura ses dernières paroles.

« Tu vois je suis le ténébreux pour mon allure et mon cœur, le veuf et l'inconsolé pour mon amour le prince de mon cœur détruit. Mon étoile c'est…c'est…j'arrive pas à l'expliquer…c'est un peu le nombre de fois ou je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et qu'elle m'a dit non…mon envie…bref je me comprend. La fleur c'est elle. Le baiser de la reine c'est celui qu'elle m'a donné la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Je crois bien que pour personne d'autre je ne ferai autant d'effort, même pas pour plaire à une autre fille. C'est ridicule! Comme si elle allait changer d'avis. Sirius et Rémus doivent m'attendre… Tu peux retourner dans la volière ! Moi je vais retourner dans la tour des… »

Il se relevait tranquillement. En se retournant, il la vit. Elle était debout, ne bougeait pas, mais elle était magnifique. Son ange était là dans toute sa splendeur, sa majesté. La longue chevelure auburn de la jeune fille, tombait en cascade le long de son dos. Cette soie de feu, était très belle, brillante, soyeuse. Ses cheveux entouraient un beau visage pale, et ils s'accordaient parfaitement à ses yeux, qui étaient plus ou moins cachés par quelques mèches rebelles. Passant une main devant ses yeux pour écarter ses cheveux du regard, elle continuait de regarder James, ne détachant pas son regard du jeune homme. Mais les mèches ne devaient pas être d'accord car elles revinrent devant ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient des émeraudes. De pures émeraudes. Les émeraudes les plus scintillantes. Des étoiles sur terre. Presque irréelles. Personne n'avait un regard aussi beau dans tout Poudlard, ni sur terre. Un vert profond, qui parvenait souvent à sonder une âme. Un peu comme Rémus mais lui avec son regard ambré. Ce qui surpris James, ce fut le regard que la jeune fille lui lançait. Il est vrai que Lily Evans n'avait jamais regarder James Potter ainsi. Et cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation, presque réconfortante. Il n'y avait pas de flammes. Ce n'était pas un regard noir. Pendant un cour lapse de temps, James voulut se retourner pour voir si elle ne regardait pas une autre personne. Mais il était presque sûr que personne ne traînait dans le parc à une heure aussi avancé, au mois de décembre et pendant les vacances d'hiver. James était ailleurs contemplant le visage aux joues et au nez rougis, de la jeune fille. Elle pinçait ses lèvres rouges, pulpeuses, ce qui fit fondre James. Cette bouche qui laissait toujours échapper des rires doux et cristallins ainsi qu'une superbe voix. Mais aussi les cris qu'elle réservait à James. Ses lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois voulut embrasser. Cette peau qui avait tant de fois voulut toucher. Elle était superbe. Un corps. Une silhouette de rêve que toutes les filles du monde aurait pu lui envier. Mais contrairement à ces filles qui ont un physique de rêve sans avoir l'intelligence. La préfète en chef avait l'intelligence, la première dans presque toutes les matières. La plus douée, pourtant elle qui était de naissance moldue, était arrivée tout à coup dans un monde inconnu, avait prouvé à tout le monde que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Lily ? »

James était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il commençait à se tordre les doigts, comme quand il était stressé ou mal à l'aise comme à ce moment là. Il dirigeait sa vue partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse, et c'est cela qu'il n'appréciait pas.

« Dep…depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il alors que dans un dernier effort, il la regardé.

- …James…

- C'est pas grave, je te laisse, tu dois avoir envie de te balader seule et tranquillement sans avoir à crier. »

James se dépêcha ne voulant pas supporter le tempérament de feu de celle qu'il aimait. Il avança, contourna Lily, en prenant garde de ne pas la regarder. Les mains dans les poches, le cœur brisé, les yeux admirant le sol. Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne rien. Lily l'avait attrapé et l'avait embrassé. Sous la brutalité du rapprochement, le couple tomba à terre. James enlaça Lily le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que ce n'était pas irréelle mais bien la réalité. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient sucrées, douces. Il s'était imaginé des milliers de fois l'embrassant mais aucuns de ces baisers n'était à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait rêvé et donc de ce qu'il vivait à présent. James était au paradis, au septième ciel, au plus haut dans le bonheur. Une chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps, étouffante, chaleureuse mais si agréable. Il savait cependant une chose, il aurait voulu que cet instant dur toujours, ou du moins le plus longtemps possible. Il ferma les yeux, pour savourer ce baiser. Le baiser fut très doux, quand a bout de souffle ils le stoppèrent. James avait Lily sur lui, les cheveux de la jeune fille formait un rideau cachant les visages des amants, qui se souriaient mutuellement. Lily se releva un peu assez pour que leur nez s'effleurent:

« Je t'aime. Se dirent-ils en même temps. »

James crut qu'il allait mourir. Mourir d'un bonheur qui l'envahissait soudain. Un bonheur auquel il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il avait entendu la phrase qu'il avait tant attendu de la fille qu'il avait tant attendu. Et cette phrase résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête à l'en faire devenir sourd. A le tuer.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espérer que tu me dises ça! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

- Ca fait tellement que je voulais te le dire.

- …

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec un garçon immature et c'est ça que je détestait.

- Mais je suis comme d'habitude.

- Non là tu ne t'es pas caché sous un masque de séducteur, qui croit quand se décoiffant il arrivera à m'avoir…

- Mais…Mais tu m'as vu dans un moment de faiblesse.

- Pour moi…là tu es James Potter. Tu es naturel. Et je t'aime comme tu es à présent.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Le baiser fut passionné, chaud, les réchauffant par la même occasion. James y mit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et il profita de ce moment pour se mettre sur Lily. C'était un ange, une fée, une sirène, une déesse, une reine, une impératrice. Son ange, sa fée, sa sirène, sa déesse, sa reine, son impératrice. Celle qui avait conquit depuis longtemps son cœur. par contre il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle l'avait vu presque pleurer et elle, elle l'aime comme ça. Il stoppa ses pensées. Trop encombrante. Il s'écarta pour la contempler. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage rougi par le froid ou le baiser, comme pour la couronne d'une reine ou l'auréole qu'entourait la tête d'un ange. Il savait que ce moment resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et faisait tout pour.

« Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! »

A chaque « Je t'aime! » James ponctuait ses phrases par un baiser, sur le visage de son ange. Ce qui la faisait rire. Elle l'attrapa, s'embrassèrent, et commencèrent un roulé-boulé dans la neige qui se stoppa quand ils rencontrèrent un arbre. Lily ne le savait peut-être pas mais elle venait de faire James Potter l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il regarda une dernière fois Lily qui était sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de neige mais elle était comme avant. Toujours aussi belle, rayonnante de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Là ils s'assirent, à l'abri de la neige et des regards tel Roméo et Juliette à l'égard de leur famille. Plus rien ne comptait pour James. Lily était entre les jambes de son amant, jouant avec leurs doigts entremêlaient. James en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration sentant ainsi le parfum de sa dulcinée.

« Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu ne sortirais jamais avec moi?

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Elle se retourna, entoura James de ses deux jambes pour se retrouver face au jeune homme qui contemplait la préfète en chef.

« J'adore ses proverbes. Dit-il en effleurant les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

- Moi aussi…t'as vu tes cheveux? On dirait que tu as pris soixante-dix ans d'un coup. »

Sur cela elle ébouriffa les cheveux de James pour retirer la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

« Tu peux parler. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue.

« Au moins mes cheveux ne sont pas un champs de bataille.

- C'est toi qui a empiré la situation. »

Lily mit ses bras autour du coup de James, qui regardait chaque partie, parcelle, centimètre, millimètre du visage de la jeune fille. Mais surtout les yeux et la bouche. Il passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, ramenant les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Mais rien à faire les mèches revenaient devant le regard de celle-ci. James posa donc ses mains sur les hanches de Lily.

« Peut-être mais j'adore! Je trouve que ça te fait un style bien particulier.

- Toi aussi avec tes mèches !

- On a un point en commun pour nos cheveux au moins.

- …

- James ! Tu dors les yeux ouverts ou quoi ? »

A vrai dire James était envoûtait par le jeune fille. Leur front était collé, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir ! »

James avait dit cela sans vraiment y réfléchir mais son cœur lui avait dicté son choix et il l'accepta immédiatement sans vraiment se poser de questions.

« Qui te dis qu j'ai envie de partir ? »

James la regarda, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa.

« C'est vrai je suis bien là et maintenant dans tes bras.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de te l'entendre dire!

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

- Madame Lily Evans Potter, ça sonne bien ! »

Elle ria. James sentit son cœur s'en voler, elle avait rit donc elle ne refusait pas totalement l'idée qu'un elle devienne sa femme.

« Oui plutôt, mais si c'est une fille Delphine. »

James allait de surprise en surprise, il continua le jeu qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Un garçon Harry. »

Ils continuèrent sur la lancé pendant plusieurs minutes puis une question se mit en travers de l'esprit de James.

« Pour quoi est-ce que tu étais là ?

- Où ?

- Tout à l'heure alors que je parlais à Hermès.

- Ah oui ! Eh bien j'étais venue me relaxer.

- Pour quoi ? Je n'étais pas dans la salle commune pourtant. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non. Mais tout simplement parce que j'étais tranquillement entrain de lire quand deux masses: une noire et une marron me sont tombées dessus. Rémus m'a posé une question étant préfet, mais Sirius lui a commencé à m'énerver me posant des questions les plus stupides les unes que les autres.

- C'est bien Sirius…Je n'aurais peut-être pas du les envoyer balader.

- Bref Sirius s'est prit une gifle et je suis sortie prendre l'air sur le conseil de Rémus qui m'a convaincu que je travaillais trop. »

James était sûr que ses deux amis l'avaient plus ou moins fait exprès mais il ne pourrait que les remercier.

« Je vais les remercier alors ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Parce qu'ils t'ont amené à moi ! »

Ils rirent. S'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis encore et encore. James abandonna les lèvres de la jeune fille pour s'occuper du cou ou il laissa une marque.

« Eeeehhh !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux innocents.

- Tu le sais très bien, je l'ai senti tu m'as fait un suçon.

- C'est pour montrer à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens. »

Elle rit laissant échapper un rire cristallin. James resserra l'étreinte passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de James qui était aux anges avec son ange. Elle commença à fredonner un chanson toujours calée dans le cou de James. Une douce chanson mais très joyeuse. Il inspira son parfum. Une de ses mains commença à jouer avec une boucle de la chevelure de la jeune fille. Ils passèrent un certains temps, ensemble. Elle entrain de fredonner, lui entrain de l'écouter.

« J'adore t'entendre chanter ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

« Et moi j'adore ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- Quoi?

- Rechercher des poèmes moldus.

- Ah…

- En plus c'est l'un de mes préférés ! Merci !

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir fait ça pour moi en plus tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Non ! J'allais te le dire quand l'autre andouille t'ait tombé dessus. Au fait depuis quand est-ce que tu étais là ?

- Depuis le début enfin je crois !

- Et moi qui croyais que j'allais être seul.

- Ok si c'est comme ça je m'en vais. »

Elle commençait à partir mais James resserra son étreinte.

« Oh que non tu es à moi, tu restes là.

- Qui vous fait croire cela monsieur Potter.

- Cette marque que vous avez dans le cou miss Evans.

- Cela change tout. »

Elle remit sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de James qui sentait le doux souffle chaud de la jeune fille. Mais il sentit aussi qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

James savait très bien ce que la jeune fille faisait ou du moins il s'en douait. Elle retira ses lèvres du cou du garçon et avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Et voilà tu as aussi ta marque d'appartenance.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un ange. Je me rends compte que c'est en réalité une diablesse.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Comme tu dis…Je la garderai le plus longtemps que je peux. »

Elle frissonna.

« Tu as froid ?

- Oui avec tes bêtises!

- MES bêtises c'est qui qui s'est jetée sur moi ? »

Elle tira de nouveau la langue mais James l'attrapa, entamant un nouveau baiser.

« Gamin!

- Si je suis un gamin qui t'es toi ?

- La gentille préfète en chef qui va rentrer à ses appartements de préfètes pour se changer et se réchauffer. »

Mais contrairement à ses présumées intentions elle ne bougea pas, pourtant James avait desserré son étreinte, la laissant ainsi libre de ses mouvements.

« Je croyais que tu devais y aller. Dit-il amusé et amoureux. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et accompagné d'un regard espiègle que James ne lui connaissait que très peu, elle murmura :

« Je réfléchis. Je me disais que comme mon homologue n'est jamais venu dans les appartements, et que personne à part moi et le tableau ne connaissent le mot de passe. Eh bien je me disais que tu aurais peut-être pu venir.

- Hum c'est très intéressant.

- N'est-ce pas. Juste pour te réchauffer. Dit-elle sans vraiment convaincre James.

- C'est juste une invitation! Continua-t-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire angélique. Il n'y a aucune pensée, ni arrières pensées.

- Oui! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui aurait pu la faire penser innocente de toutes arrières pensées. Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je prendrai ceci comme un compliment. Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- L'idée est plus que tentante. J'accepte l'invitation car ce serait impolie de la refuser. »

Ils se relevèrent, partirent en direction du château. La main dans la main. Le cœur léger. Préparant un avenir commun avec un amour qui durera toute une vie et même une éternité. Une histoire qui aurait pu commencer par il était une fois, et qui se terminera par ils vécurent heureux, mais pas dans le sens que tout le monde croit. James Jeremy Potter et Elle: Lily Catherine Evans.

FIN

Bon alors j'espère que ça vous à plu………………………si oui ou même si non laissez moi des messages…………pleaseeeeeeee


End file.
